A New Teacher
by MinervaMcGonagall2149
Summary: Pomona is the new Herbology Professor, but when a certain Charms Professor wiggles his way into her heart, she has nore than plants to worry about.
1. Pomona

Pomona Sprout looked up at the spooky towers and old scenery of her new home. She quickly walked inside. Just like in her school days she realized that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not as scary inside than out.

She peered down the dark hallway looking for someone, anyone who could help her find her way. Sighing she sat down on one of her suitcases. She slowly took out her wand and whispered, "Lumos Maxima". The silvery ball of light shot out of her wand like a rocket. It illuminated the dark hallway, but as quickly as it lit up it was soon dark again.

Sighing once more she put her back against the wall. Closing her eyes she slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

A couple hours later

Pomona rubbed her eyes and groaned, but when she opened them she didn't see an empty hallway, instead she saw two dark brown espresso eyes. The eyes had a twinkling sensation with a glint of... worry? "How could a person who doesn't have the slightest idea who I am be worried about me?" She thought.

With out thinking before saying something she gasped. "Oh my!" Squeaked the man, "Are you alright? I saw you laying here and I was worried something was wrong."

"Oh I'm sorry nothing was wrong, I-I must have fallen asleep." She said blushing.

The man stared at her for the longest time and when their eyes met he looked away embarrassed. He blushed and held out his hand for her to take.

"Wow" Pomona thought, "he's so cute. Wait what! No no no Pomona, stop! You are not falling in love on your first day. Besides love at first sight is a myth right?"

"Uh Madam" the man blushed "y-you can let go of my hand now"

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry" she said

She carefully let go, the tiny man levitated her bags and began to walk. Pomona was about to follow him when an eruption of pain soared across her back. She let out an ear-splitting scream and toppled to the ground. She saw the man have a furious look on his face and raise his wand. Then everything went black.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!!! I'd this Fic gets 5 reviews or more I will post the 2nd chapter. I hope you guys won't judge too much.


	2. Filius

Filius Flitwick looked out the window and sighed, today had been an exceptionally long day and frankly, he was tired. Dumbledore was holding a staff meeting so that everyone got to meet the new Herbology professor.

Like he cared, he never went out to the green houses, so the only time he would really see this new Professor was during mealtimes.

He sighed again and looked out the window once more. Praying for the sun to set so he could get this blasted staff meeting over with and he could go to bed.

Looking back at his desk he saw that there were only two papers left to grade. He reluctantly picked up his quill and began to write.

10 minutes later

He finished by giving his top student top marks and looked out the window for a third time that day. He swore he saw a bright light illuminate the entrance. He quickly jumped off his chair, grabbed his robe, and ran out the door. He knew as a Charms Professor that that type of charm was used as signal for help.

He was almost there until out of nowhere... BAM! Out came Filch from behind a suit of armor followed closely behind by his bloody cat, Mrs Norris.

He then spent close to an hour and a half trying to convince Mr. Filch that he was not another 6th year coming to school early. (A 6th year by the name of Nova Rodgers had decided to come to school early last year for a surprise visit).

Up and down stairs, bustling through corridors as fast as he could, and running through the Fat Frier, he shivered and kept running. Finally he made it to the entrance hall, but success turned to horror as he saw a young woman sitting up against the wall. He held his breath hoping that he would see hers. Finally after what seemed like ages he saw her chest rise and fall in a slow pattern.

He quickly bent down and looked at the woman to see if there was something wrong. She then rubbed her soft milk chocolate brown eyes and gasped.

"Oh my!" Filius squeaked, "Are you alright? I saw you laying here, and I was worried something was wrong."

"Oh I'm sorry. Nothing was wrong, I-I must have fallen asleep" said the woman while blushing deeply.

Filius looked at her still worried. "Wow" he thought, "Shes beautiful. Wait what! Filius what are you doing you old fool! You just met her, leave the poor woman alone and help her up!"

Before he could hold out his hand, their eyes met. Filius looked away embarrassed his cheeks going red. He slowly offered his hand, and she took it. She looked to be lost in thought cause even after she had left the ground she was still holding on to his hand.

Filius blushes an even darker shade and says, "Uh Madam. Y-You can let go of my hand now."

"I'm dreadfully sorry." She said looking down, clearly embarrassed.

She quickly, but carefully, let go of his hand. Filius levitated her bags and began to walk not really sure where he was going. But, before he could walk very far he heard a blood- curdling scream from behind him. He whipped around and saw the woman fall to the ground with pain in her eyes.

Filius then saw a dark figure in a skull mask approach the woman. Filius was furious he raised his wand, dropping the bags. The death eater was obviously surprised because he thought that it was just him and the woman.

"Expelliamus!" Flitwick screamed as the intruder's wand flew into his hand.

Before he could say a stunning spell the death eater flew away, causing the wand to fly out of Filius's tiny hand. And just as fast as he had appeared, he disappeared into the darkness of the outside world.

A/N Another Cliffhanger! I guess? Will Pomona be ok? Well just stay tuned to find out! Also I would like to say thank you to "TheLittleTigeress" for helping me feel more confident about this fic!

P.S. I hope I spelled your username right.


End file.
